Missing Pieces
by luna-301190
Summary: What if 707 was decommissioned as a secret agent, but was never allowed to see MC again. All because of that incident. Can they ever be together? And why doesn't MC remember anything? 707 x MC
1. Missing You

**(707 POV)**

She was the only one who could love me for what I was then. For what I am now. And for what I would be.

I never really told her how I felt, because telling her would mean that she could no longer stay in my life. That's how much she meant, and...still...means to me.

That secret smile you flash, when you are secretly amused, people-watching on the subway. That serious face when you concentrate to pick apples from the grocery store around the corner from your apartment, 'cos Tuesday is "Fresh Fruits Day". That skip in your step when you think it's going to rain, and you feel like walking home in the rain.

All of which, will never be shared with me. EVER.

No, I'm not jealous. No, I'm not sad. The only result of those two emotions, will only lead me to insanity. A path which I had sworn never to take again.

Almost losing you once was bad enough. I didn't need to lose you again.

* * *

 **(MC POV)**

I couldn't explain it.

Why I always felt like someone was watching me.

But it wasn't a bad feeling. Just warm, and somewhat strange. Like I knew that that person was looking out for me. My own personal guardian angel.

I was tired, especially today, after back-to-back meetings at the C&R office. The CEO, Jumin, offered me a job shortly after I released from the hospital. Saying that I needed to "keep my mind off things", and also partially to let myself have a source of income on my own. The doctor had said that anything was better than me staying at home, where my thoughts could roam again and again.

It had been 2 weeks since I started at the company. Prior to that, I was stuck in the hospital for almost 6 weeks.

In a drug-induced coma.

Apparently they said that the trauma to my head, and to my body was so great that they had to induce a coma. Otherwise, I would have just succumbed to my injuries.

That was what they told me.

But I knew the truth. It was all in everyone else's faces. There was something else they were hiding from me. That they were scared I would remember.

That was the real reason they induced my coma.

To protect me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(MC POV)**

Part of the room was bathed in muted orange light from my bedside lamp, despite the warm sunlight streaming through the windows. I sat up and flipped off the switch for the bedroom lamp.

It had been a habit ever since I left the hospital, that I left the bedside lamp on throughout the night. I guess I was just used to having a light near me at all times, as if it were someone who could comfort and protect me from the darkness. Someone who could never let me down.

Let me down?

Why did that phrase hurt my heart so?

I unclenched the fist I had unconsciously clasped to my chest, in an effort to ease the heartache. Walking towards the kitchen, I switched on the radio, hoping to uplift my spirits with some good ol' catchy pop songs.

 _ **"I've never been so caught up**_

 _ **Still so into us**_

 _ **I never thought I'd be here**_

 _ **Should've turned to dust**_

 _ **Ooh, let's be honest, baby**_

 _ **This is so unusual**_

 _ **Ooh, and I'm not tempted, baby**_

 _ **Even if they're beautiful"**_

Sounds like Ariana Grande, I thought, as I hummed along. Swaying to the beat, I danced over to the fridge, looking through my meager supplies. Living alone, I had no need for much food in the fridge.

 _ **"I used to be cautious**_

 _ **A little too reckless**_

 _ **Now all my emotions**_

 _ **Are all cause of you"**_

I let the lyrics wash over me, but the last line seemed to embed and repeat itself in my mind over and over again. You? My emotions...

 _ **"I ain't even think of leaving sometimes**_

 _ **I ain't even think of letting go**_

 _ **I ain't ever thought of going nowhere**_

 _ **I don't even see it down the road**_

 _ **Cause we're collectin' moments**_

 _ **Tattoos on my mind**_

 _ **I ain't even think of leaving sometimes**_

 _ **I ain't even think of letting go**_

 _ **Not even sometimes"**_

It was just like that. A tattoo. Of you, imprinted on me forever. Except, I didn't recognize the "who"...

 _ **"Ooh, let's be honest, baby**_

 _ **This is so unusual**_

 _ **Ooh, I'm not tempted, baby**_

 _ **Even if they're beautiful**_

 _ **It used to be easy**_

 _ **For someone to steal me**_

 _ **Now all my emotions**_

 _ **Are all cause of you, boy"**_

Flashes of a flirtatious face, white hair flowing, the envy of all girls. And another shy face, with short blond hair. I remember someone's aristocratic nature, all hard-angles, and another soft, tired female face.

But the one I remembered the most, was a red-haired devil. No, a darkly handsome angel in disguise...

No, it wasn't easy for anyone to steal me. Only you.

I let my heart be stolen by you.

* * *

 **(707 POV)**

I became a ghost.

No more red hair, no more glasses. Just another face in the crowd. I couldn't keep any part of myself that was unique. I had to blend in. Fade away.

Like I never even existed.

Some part of me rebelled, at being hidden. And another was secretly hoping you'd one day recognise me, and fall in love again.

So I could tell you what I didn't before.

* * *

 **(JUMIN POV)**

It was hard seeing her like that.

Seeing her suffer.

Even though I couldn't love her as much as Seven could, I still cared. So I did what I could. I picked up the pieces of her shattered heart, and I tried my best to give her the best care while she was recovering from the accident.

The blessing in disguise.

I would never, EVER think that an accident could be a blessing. But it was.

After Seven left, I saw – we all saw, her heart, her mind, and her soul shatter. It was a wonder she was able to function properly. She was like a zombie most of the time.

The accident made her forget.

And finally, she could get some peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**(MC POV)**

 _The silken sheets on the bed slid through my grasping fingers as I climbed yet another peak. My body was singing and humming with pleasure. I threaded my fingers through the crimson locks, as I clasped his head tight to my chest. My lover kissed his way up my breasts, eliciting sinful shivers with each loving kiss. Burying his face in the crook of my neck, he inhaled deeply…_

 _I pulled his face up for a kiss…_

I woke up gasping.

It was all just a dream. Just. A. Dream. I pulled the covers more securely over myself, and hugged the pillow tight.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **(707 POV)**

 _Her hands roamed across my back, leaving invisible yet indelible tracks as my heart and body were set ablaze. I kissed my way up her breasts, following her soft curves up...up...up, to the crook of her neck. I inhaled her sweet scent deeply, as if I could absorb all of her essence and being into myself._

 _As if we could be one._

 _She pulled my face up for a kiss, and I obliged. The kiss was sweet, and powerful. I deepened the kiss, in response to her urging, as I felt her body rock up against me, alternately satisfying and maddening me further._

 _She broke off the kiss and threaded her hands through my hair._

 _ **Seven…Seven…**_

 _I hugged her tight, her head resting securely on my chest, right on top of my heart. I could almost swear she could hear the loud thumps of my heart, as it swelled with so much emotion._

 _ **Seven…I…**_

 _I stroked the top of her head, playing with the soft, silky strands._

 _ **...love you.**_

My head bumped against the headboard, as I fumbled for the bedside light.

Damn.

* * *

 **(JUMIN POV)**

All the pie charts, presentations and meetings blurred into each other, and no amount of coffee could have saved me. That was how bad it was.

Usually, I would have given my utmost attention, especially since today was jam-packed with cat projects. Cat projects, were my ultimate joy. Short of Elizabeth the 3rd, of course. I knew it bugged Jaehee to no end, but as the CEO, I could do anything I wanted.

I leaned back in my chair, directing my gaze towards the mesmerizing view of the skyline before me, framed by the full-length glass windows of my office.

Now, the reason for my lack of focus was sitting right across me. She looked so cute in her suit jacket, and pencil skirt, all of which were tailored to perfection. All thanks to me, of course.

 _Only the very best for my ba-_

I halted my line of thought before it could complete itself.

I couldn't betray Seven.

Not now, not ever.

There are some things a good friend cannot interfere with.

I pulled open the top drawer, and touched the manila envelope. The medical report would reveal everything. The only reason I couldn't…and wouldn't …betray him.


End file.
